


The Immortal Fox Witch: Dracula

by 3Numquam_the_Raven7



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Bad parenting from vampires, F/M, Mad Scientists, Werewolves, Witches, grave robbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Numquam_the_Raven7/pseuds/3Numquam_the_Raven7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people thought her the only child of Dracula; others thought her to be his next bride. They were all wrong. She was a nocturnal fox witch that Vlad, as she called him, had taken in after she was the only survivor of Aleera's rage after losing one of their earlier clutches. I suppose he felt guilty, but he could have also sensed the power living within my blood, either way I was healed and brought back to Castle Dracula where I was to live out the rest of my life. And this is my story. HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Do to Microsoft Word being a bitch I have had to change some of the spelling in the character's names.I do not own any of the Van Helsing characters or movie story line.Sorry for the inconvenience.

Dracula’s Point of view.  
I sighed as I walked in the remains of the village that had been destroyed by my youngest bride, Alerra, in her rage and grief over the loss of our children. Verona and Marishca had already come and taken her back home on my orders while I stayed here and made sure that all the survivors were either too young to remember or were dead. There could be no witnesses. Though it seemed there were no survivors, I was just preparing to take flight when I heard the cry, it was soft, just barely louder than a whimper but still I could hear it.  
I briskly walked towards the cry and what I came upon made even I, a heartless vampire, feel an ache in my chest. For there on the ground lay the tiniest little girl I had ever seen .just barely over four and with half of her body badly burnt. The poor little one was on the brink of death and in unimaginable pain. It was the first time in two centuries I had felt any form of emotion. And the amount of pity I felt for this small being made me pause and consider whether to let her live or help her pass on from this world.  
As I raised my hand to end the child’s life I found myself filled with a terrible feeling of guilt and could not bear to continue. Sighing, I bent low picking up the small red haired girl. With a swift motion I bit my wrist and held the bleeding appendage above the crying child’s mouth watching as she instantly began to heal. And for the first time since spotting the babe I noticed a little pair of ears that were as red as her hair tipped with a little spot of white, and against the arm I was using to support the little one I could feel another soft, fluffy appendage. I raised the girl to eye level and turned her carefully to where I could see her back, and there right under the small of her back sat another red, fluffy, and slightly singed appendage.  
“What are you little one, for most creatures I know do not have ears and a tail such as yours” I asked curiously, though I knew I would get no answer. The poor little one was young enough that even if she did know how to talk, she had fallen into unconsciousness as soon as I had picked her up.  
I carefully slid off my coat balancing the girl with one arm as I did, and then wrapping it around her. It was, after all, a very cold fly to Castle Dracula.


	2. Chapter 1

Dracula’s POV  
# Thoughts  
“Talking

I tucked the child closer to my chest as I landed on the library balcony and shifted back to my human form. Even with my coat and body heat she was shaking like a leaf. I sighed as I noticed all three of my brides curled together on the couch in front of the fireplace, sobbing uncontrollably. Verona was doing her best to comfort the two younger brides but I knew that she was also in an emotional state. It wasn’t that I didn’t feel the pain of losing my children; it was simply that I had felt it to many times for it to affect me as much as it does my brides.  
I finally stepped farther into the room allowing my distraught brides to see me, still keeping the sleeping girl close to my chest. I had hoped that she would be able to sleep long enough for me to get a room for her set up, but when all three of my brides began wailing and leaping towards me she awoke with a sudden and angry screech that could have shattered diamond. I nearly burst out laughing though when it stopped all three brides in place with the most dumbfound expression I have ever seen stuck on their faces.  
“My love, what is in your jacket” Verona’s voice was quiet and full of curiosity as she slowly crept closer to me, Alerra and Marishca following her.  
I was about to answer her when I heard coughing coming from my coat. Carefully I peeled the coat away from the girl only to see her staring right at me with big golden eyes, one of her small hands in front of her mouth, obviously from where she had been coughing. And although I had been worried about the little one not being old enough to talk, all of it was scattered to the wind as I heard the most musical voice I had ever had the great fortune to hear fill every space of my mind. It was probably one of the most mundane sentences that I had ever heard “Can I have some water”, but it was music, and I could have heard it every day for the rest of my life and never complained.  
As I looked up excitedly at my brides, I realized they were just looking at me and not at the chi- #my name is Victoria, sir# I was stopped in the middle of my thought by that sweet voice again.  
I looked down at Victoria and softly asked “You are a telepath aren’t you Victoria”.  
#Among other things# she answered.  
I smiled down at her before turning to Alerra and telling her to bring me a glass of water, then to Verona, who I told to run a warm bath, and finally to Marishca, who I told to bring me one of my shirts. All of my brides quickly ran off to do as they were told though all of them still looked confused.  
It was Alerra who arrived first, and I was quick to take the glass from her hand and carefully hold it over Victoria’s mouth helping her to drink. She drank it slowly, as though she was savoring the taste, and for all I knew she could have been. After the first glass was gone, and I had sent Alerra off to get a pitcher, I noticed that Marishca had returned with one of my black silk shirts. I thanked her and then asked her to help Verona finish drawing the bath.  
I smiled down at Victoria quietly telling her that Verona would be helping her to bathe, and that Marishca would be helping her get dressed after she was clean, silently adding that during all of that I would be in here yelling at Alerra for killing an entire village. All the while Victoria sat calm and quiet just watching me talk.  
I gasped as I felt a burning pain begin to bubble under my skin, in sharp contrast to the deathly cold that had washed over me. I watched in fascination as Victoria’s eyes began to glow, and I began to change into my demonic form against my will.  
#You are a vampire# she stated.  
“Yes, and you are a witch” I replied.  
#You are correct# She said, then continued #What is your name” Her thoughts were quiet but strong and I realized, perhaps for the first time, that she had never sounded afraid. Through all the hardships she had faced in the last few hours she had never sounded afraid. Even when she had cried out in the village, it had been a cry of pain not of fear. And so I decided I would answer her honestly.  
“My name is Vladimir Dracula and I am the King of all Vampires” I answered her.  
She stayed quiet for a minute, then deciding to answer me said #I will call you Vlad, because Vladimir is too long for me to try and say all the time”  
I openly laughed at her remark, finally calming down enough to ask “Is Victoria your real name little one”  
She smiled at me and answered, without any hesitation #No, the children in my village were not named until they were five summers old, and as you can see I am only four. But Victoria is what I would like my name to be#  
I looked up as the door opened, revealing Alerra standing there with a full pitcher of water held tightly in her grasp. I smirked as I looked down at Victoria, whose eyes had begun to glow golden again, then back up to Alerra. Victoria smiled victoriously as Aleera’s skin began to change to a dull gray, her eyes turned into a bright pink, and finally her long fangs grew down to their right full size. When the transformation was over Alerra stood in the door way broken glass and water surrounding her as she panted, practically gasping for breath.  
I bent down allowing Victoria to stand on her own. She stood still for a few minutes, understandably, a little shaky then wobbled over to the rug in front of the fire ungracefully plopping down. I smiled softly while walking over to my arm chair, sitting down gracefully. My smile nearly doubled in size though when she leaned back against my legs calm and content for the moment.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, I’m really sorry I haven’t updated, but this year I’m taking 5 Pre-AP classes and doing Drivers-ED so I’ve been a bit busy. I’ll try to work on my story more this summer, I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everybody! : ]


End file.
